


你好，我的soulmate呀

by GAOG



Category: Block B
Genre: Birthday, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Confessions, M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAOG/pseuds/GAOG
Summary: inspiration:https://twitter.com/zikyung_if/status/1173172536026124288?s=19unnecessary talk:https://justpaste.it/62qe8你好，我的soulmate呀fin.鴆 2019.09.17 00:05AM





	你好，我的soulmate呀

朴經突然對他提起那首歌。  
禹智皓便忍不住失笑，「呀，那和我們一點關係也沒有……」嘟嘟囔囔的這樣說了之後卻連自己也感到荒唐的停了下來。

朴經懶洋洋的躺在他的沙發上，手指沒離開過手機、視線也依舊專注的直盯著螢幕看，像是不經意的隨口回應他：「智皓啊，你這樣說不是太過份了嗎……雖然不到天生一對那種程度……但怎麼說也……」

漸漸轉弱的說話聲索性到此為止，就這樣留下了引人殘念的刪節號。而朴經本人似乎毫不在意是不是還有未竟的話尚待補完——他大概是太漫不經心了，禹智皓想，結束一天工作後來找他的男朋友只是隨口一提在網路上瞥過的字眼、大概也不是真的想在這深夜時分和他爭辯他們兩人之於彼此是否能稱為“soulmate”。……  
禹智皓轉頭看看朴經，然後又轉回面對自己的電腦螢幕。在交往中他從來不跟戀愛的對象吵架——他不和朴經吵架，當他冷靜理智的時候朴經比他更冷靜理智，再怎麼據理力爭他也說不過朴經。禹智皓曾經為此感到挫敗，現在也早已習慣；在智商156的朴經面前，禹智皓老是覺得自己的智商只剩下56，至於情商大概更是慘不忍睹。

他開始著手進行工作的收尾部分，頭也沒回的問了身後的朴經一句：「今天來我家過夜嗎？」  
聽到朴經肯定的鼻音答應之後，禹智皓微微蹙起的眉頭也就舒展開來了。

×

他知道禹智皓總是會聽他的電台，只要有空檔的時候，就算聽得片片段段、也不一定認真聽他談了什麼內容，他的工作狂男朋友總是習慣有他的聲音環繞在身邊。

「這首歌是眾所周知的人氣很高吧，事實上今天、9月14日是ZICO xi的生日呢。我啊、和他是從國小到現在的朋友，隨著一年一年的生日過去，嗯……該怎麼說呢……」

「雖然不知道算不算是soulmate，但是也產生了『往後就像現在這樣互相依賴著彼此過下去好像也不錯』的想法。」

「那麼、在這裡，我想再次對他說聲生日快樂。」

朴經趁著一部電台結束、播放廣告的時間點開了黃色圖示的聊天軟體：禹智皓在幾分鐘前傳來了語音訊息。  
明明是熟悉的嗓音，卻偏偏總在像這樣的時候逼得他臉紅耳熱——

呀，有人說soulmate就一定是天生的嗎。雖然久等了、但也還是可以再稍微等我一下的吧，已經正在努力的向你靠近了啊。  
如果互相在意、互相牽掛著彼此，那麼兩人的心意和靈魂也會因此而相通吧。

×

「你好，讓你久等了……」

「我的soulmate呀。」

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration:  
https://twitter.com/zikyung_if/status/1173172536026124288?s=19
> 
> unnecessary talk:  
https://justpaste.it/62qe8  
  
  
  
你好，我的soulmate呀  
fin.
> 
> 鴆 2019.09.17 00:05AM


End file.
